heart_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lividus Lyon
Lividus is a warrior and traveler who came into Hazane some time during or before the events of Jushan the Bird King's death. Appearance Lividus's body is corrupted and changed by an entity (unknown of by most) that lives inside him. This entity gives him his wound regeneration and is also responsible for Lividus's lack of any magical potential as the entity takes from him his mana. His skin is an unnaturally darkened gray colour and has been since the event that gave him his regeneration. Lividus is tall, and well built. He has also grown accustomed to wearing a darkened set of armour and cloak. His voice is gruff and husky yet not unfriendly. Habits and Skills He may often be found to be talking to himself as if to a friend only he can see. He usually carries a war axe on his back and a medium sized combat knife in his belt, both of which see regular use. It is also known that he no longer bleeds, but if something were to come into contact with his wound it would slowly stain a dark gray. This is one of his more useful qualities as this renders many of his internal organs completely useless and therefore less vulnerable. He is skilled in a fight and violent to face in battle. Backstory ~Lividus- A Curse~ Mist choked the air and snow fell on the rider as he awoke, strapped to the back of a stallion black as night and with a crick in his neck. His mind grasped for explanation but the memories slipped through his fingers like sand. Surveying his surroundings Lividus saw only mist and darkness, but could not shake the feeling of being watched. The horse absently trotted along, his rider’s axe swaying at his side as Lividus tried to piece together his shattered mind. Lividus had an overwhelming feeling that something was missing... stolen, but still his memories fled from him like shadows from light. Gathering his cloak against the cold, he rode on. It was impossible to tell if they were making progress, the mist swamped his vision and the snow covered his tracks. For a seemingly endless amount of time they continued like this. A gap in the tree’s revealed a small glade and a figure hunched over by a large standing stone, but Lividus’s momentary hope evaporated as he got a closer look at the figure, its rotten flesh loose and stinking, and its right arm torn off at the elbow. Lividus hefted his axe and dismounted the horse as it snorted in discomfort at being so close to the undead. The zombie, sensing him now charged at him an old iron spade clutched in his only hand, drawn back ready to strike. Lividus smoothly parried the spade and countered with a strong kick to the midriff to stun it before driving his axe into its skull. The zombie, strength fading gave one last swing. Its spade catching Lividus’s arm on his vulnerable left side, unable to defend it with his axe lodged in the zombies head. Cursing, Lividus wrenched the axe from the zombies head as it went limp. Confused he pulled up his sleeve, no pain. The sharp edge of the spade had left a gash in his left arm, but instead of a searing pain and the wetness of gushing blood all he felt was numbness. Upon closer inspection he froze in fear as he saw the gash was already knitting together, yet the damaged and surrounding tissue was turning slowly to grey and to black, horrified he prodded at the darkened skin as feeling returned to it, it felt smoother than it had been before. Confused and disturbed he investigated the corpse. Its clothes where tattered and stiff with the cold, it had been out here a long time, its spade stained with dried blood. He ripped a rag loose to use as a bandage and tied it round the blackened tissue, the cloth quickly staining a dark gray yet remaining bone dry. He grabbed the carcass by the hair and swung his axe into its neck, ripping its head loose “better safe than sorry” he mumbled to no one in particular. As Lividus stared at its dark red blood staining the snow, a fragmented memory crept through his mind. A fall...Lying near death in the dark... His own blood on his hands... the presence that came to him offering salvation and power... for a terrible price... It ripped from him his memories and took with them his pain, it fused his flesh and bone with the darkness that encompassed him and gave him new purpose... Alone in the dark... The smell of death and a climb that left his hands worn and rough... swinging his axe in a mindless fury that left emptiness in its wake. Lividus rose from the corpse and trudged back to the horse, now calm and munching on a patch of grass it had uncovered in the snow. He sheathed his axe and mounted. Spurring the horse, he stared ahead into the snow and wind as it grew faster and harsher. He moved forward to a new beginning. A Journey The days of travel with little sleep and no sustenance were taking a toll on Lividus, his mind dull and eyes strained. Taking a second to observe his surroundings he glanced around, the clouds had began to dissipate as they progressed through the woods, the snow with them. The early morning sun shone through the treetop’s slender branches, Lividus struggled to make out their path. An arrow darted out of the shadows, it impaled Lividus’s shoulder and took him clean off the horse. A figure strode towards him, standing over him it retrieved something from its belt. Regaining his wits as the knife glinted in the rising sun, Lividus brought his arm to up grab the cutthroat’s arm as he drove the knife towards Lividus’s neck. He couldn’t stop the knife but he could take it off target, instead of cleanly slicing though his throat it instead raked a ragged line over his face and plunged deep into his left eye. Kicking off his attacker, Lividus yanked the knife from his face. The assailant’s mouth fell open as he stared at the wreck of Lividus’s face and all but fainted as it knitted together and darkened. Acting swiftly he darted towards the man, driving the knife deep into his gut. He twisted the knife before wrenching it out and thumping the hilt into his attacker’s face. Rummaging in the man’s pack he found a few strips of dried meat which he wolfed down hungrily, some spare rags and a small pouch of yora. Wandering over to a nearby pond, he washed off the gore covered knife and slipped it into his belt. As the vision in his eye returned he fingered over the arrow in his shoulder, wrapping his fingers around its shaft he yanked it out and watched with vague interest as the flesh pulled itself back together. He inspected his eye in the reflection of the pool, like the damaged flesh it too had darkened, slightly lighter than the surrounding tissue. He decided he could go without his left eye for a while, he didn’t want it exposed to passers-by, taking out a piece of scrap cloth he wound it round his head and pulled his hood low as he climbed back on his horse. Soon after, he found the path and began the long trek to the small seaside town of Freyshore. By the time he arrived the sun had already dipped over the horizon, wandering around he soon found a stable and sold his horse for a moderate sum of money to a kind old stable master. Exhausted, he trudged to the closest inn keeping his head low he ordered a drink and a roasted fish with potatoes, after his meal he slept there for the night. A New Friend After weeks in Freyshore Lividus decided to move on, he had an urge to travel and explore, to discover more about himself. He bought passage on the first ship that would have him, spending most of his remaining money. The journey so far had been uneventful, calm seas and clear skies, but tonight the skies had darkened, rain and sea spray battered the ship. Tired of his cramped cabin Lividus headed above deck, he knew something was wrong, the cries of panicked the sailors had reached him from above. As soon as he stepped on the deck, he saw, the ship was burning. Seconds after he saw it, the fire reached the gunpowder. Shards of light and fire tore through him, ripping him apart and tossing him into the sea. Weak and lost, Lividus clung to a piece of wood as a storm raged around him. In this moment of vulnerability, it whispered to him, it told him of secrets, of its nature, and of ancient times when it latched onto the minds of mortals as it had his. Bleary eyed, Lividus lifted his head still afloat at sea, he lifted his hand to his face, it was grey and formless, constantly moving. The blast had shredded his body, leaving him shapeless and dark. After days at sea he finally washed ashore, too frail to resist the presence with a hold on his mind, it forced him to stand and walk. He drew out the dagger, still wedged in what remained of his belt and hid beside a nearby path behind a tree. Soon enough a warrior clad in iron trudged up the path, just as he got close Lividus, fast as a shadow drove the dagger into the man’s side and stole him away from the path. Soon after he donned the man’s armour and looted his body, the armour began to darken . “That should make you a little less... squishy” The presence whispered mockingly. Gathering his thoughts and steadying himself, Lividus set out across the land of Ithero. Category:Characters